terrarianoutlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses The Terrarian Outlands has a large number of custom bosses in order to make the experience more enjoyable and to give the world a custom twist. Note: Bosses with info marked as '???' have no known information about them, likely due to not being featured in The Terrarian Outlands before its end. Pre-Harmode Gnawer of Worlds: The Gnawer of Worlds is an early game boss that is on par with the Eye of Cthulhu and is intended to be the Corruption counterpart to said boss. It resembles a large and deformed Eater of Souls. Precipitation Puffer: ??? Creeper Broodmother: ??? Hardmode Dystopian Duo: ??? Crimm and Corro: Crimm and Corro are the leaders of the Crimson and the Corruption, respectively. They are fought together as a powerful duo. Ocularus: ??? Achatina: ??? Post-Moon Lord Holione and Evilon: Holione and Evilon '''are the opposing leaders of the Hallow and the Forgotten Lands*, respectively. They are fought separately and pose a substantial threat to the players while alive. Until they are defeated, the world will be under a constant War of Light and Dark. The Guardians: '''The Guardians are three separate bosses that serve as requirements to summoning Gi and Andras. They are summoned in various locations throughout the world. Gi and Andras: Gi and Andras are the gods of the earth and humanity, respectively. They are summoned by defeating all three Guardians. Lukas, the Mad Scientist: ??? Lord Xar: Lord Xar is the god of the sun. Circus Freak: ??? The Pleiades: The Pleiades (or The Seven Sisters) are the goddesses of the stars. Harbinger: ??? Quasar, the Ceaseless Void: Quasar is the source of all destruction in The Outlands, Death: ??? The First Terrarian: The First Terrarian (or simply The First) is the god of all creation in the Outlands and serves as the final (known) boss on the boss list.** ??? Info is unknown about this boss, as it only appears as "???" on the boss list. *''Evilon was the leader/primary spirit behind the Forgotten Lands in the first iteration of the Outlands; It is uncertain whether this is still true. **The First Terrarian is included for completion; It is unlikely that they may actually be fought. Disputed: ''*Note: These bosses may or may not exist. They are not included on the Boss List but are included with names in The Universe. Icenchains: ??? Cactushead: ??? Tainted Lover: ??? Old: These bosses were present in the first iteration of The Outlands, but either will not be making an appearance in the second iteration or have been considered to not be bosses. Foreshadow: The Foreshadow was an early game boss that, as the name implied, foreshadows the appearance of a future boss, Evilon. The Harvester: The Harvester was an early Hardmode, Crimson-themed boss that was focused on the concept of organ harvesting. Corrupted Samarra and Crimsoned Vi: Corrupted Samarra and Crimsoned Vi were bosses created by the first-iteration Crimm and Corro kidnapping two characters and turning them against the False Terrarians. Buffed Evil Bosses: The buffed Evil Bosses appeared during the Crimm and Corro fight, and have been considered minions. Brutal Force: Brutal Force was a unique boss that was fought during the Lunar Events. It is unique in the fact that it is the only boss to have been controlled by a non-moderator: A user by the name of Popcorn created and controlled Brutal Force. The Bleeding Mind: The Bleeding Mind was an immensely buffed version of the Brain of Cthulhu that was fought for the server's first anniversary. Slimeurai: The Slimeurai was an immensely buffed version of King Slime that was fought for the server's first anniversary. Emperor Serpentron: Emperor Serpentron was an immensely buffed version of Duke Fishron that was fought for the server's first anniversary.